quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake Tricks by Sto
Quake Tricks by Sto or Quake Tricks is a Single Player level. It is designed to be a showcase of various mechanics that level designers could use; Remco Stoffer noted that it was rare to find a level with a Door. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward and collect the Nailgun. * Go through the Movable Wall to your right, then drop into the pool of Water straight ahead. * Turn around to hit the Shootable Button, then turn around once more. * Proceed forward to the next section, then hit the Shootable Button on the left wall and the Shootable Button on the right wall. * Proceed upwards, then turn left and proceed to the wall. * Turn right, then walk onto the Moving Platform. * Wait for the Moving Platform to reach the opposite wall, then press the Button in the middle of the room. * Wait for the Moving Platform to return to the platform you originally came from, then proceed backwards to drop onto it. * Retrace your steps to the Button, then turn around and ascend the ramp. * Turn around at the top, then head around the ramp to reach the doorway straight ahead. * Proceed forward to exit the level. Walkthrough Proceed forward and collect the Nailgun. The Door to your right will open and the message "This opens the first door" will be displayed. Turn to your right and proceed past the newly opened doorway. Proceed forward past a second Door to reach the next room. Proceed forward and drop into the pool of Water straight ahead. Turn around to hit the Shootable Button, then turn around once more. Swim forward, then hit the Shootable Button on the left wall and the Shootable Button on the right wall to open a Movable Wall above you. Proceed upwards to reach the surface of the Water. Turn left and climb onto the opening Movable Wall, then proceed forward to the wall. Turn right, then move quickly past the 2 Nail Traps to get on one of the 8 Moving Platforms travelling over a pit of Lava. An Elevator exists to your right and allows you to return if you fall into the Lava. Wait for the Moving Platform to reach the wall in front of you and start moving to the right, then push the Button in the middle of the room on the wall straight ahead. A Movable Wall will open in the ceiling and a Ramp will lower opposite the Button. Wait for the Moving Platform to travel across the pit of Lava, then drop to the Nail Trap platform behind you to avoid getting injured on the ceiling above. Retrace your steps to the Button, but this time turn around and proceed up the Ramp. Turn around at the top, then head around the ramp to reach the doorway on the opposite side. Proceed quickly down the corridor to avoid the Small Wall Spike, then enter the Teleporter at the end of the hall to exit the level. 3 Shamblers will be Gibbed upon completion. Enemies Glitches * The Doors at the start of the level have a message that should be displayed when opening them, though it does not appear as it is instead designed to appear when the Movable Wall is taken. - "shoot all three underwater buttons". Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASQTricks.png|Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Quake Tricks by Sto (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake test levels Category:1996-7 Quake levels